Nightmares
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny has a nightmare and talks out in his sleep, but who is that who hears him?


the italicized words are Danny's dream, i just thought it would be interesting to do this kind of fic because i see them often if you look back far enough, thing is, they are always in complicated poem form so i decided to do one in english so we can understand it, along with giving him a dream to mutter and so we can hear what he is saying. i don't own Danny Phantom!

_**line break**_

Maddie slowly walked to her sons room, she had heard him tossing and turning but was unsure of weather or not to wake him

_Danny ran to the end of a hallway to see Vlad holding his parents hostage._

"no please, don't hurt them" he muttered 'he must be having a nightmare, should I wake him' she thought. She quietly peeked through the door and saw her son just tossing and turning

_Vlad grinned evilly "if you want to save them, you must give up your ghost half so that it will serve me" he said. Danny took a horrified glance at his confused parents._

"I can't, if I give up Phantom I give up half my life" he muttered 'who is Phantom? Some hidden pet or something' she wondered. She saw her son fight the blankets

_Maddie glared at him "what's he talking about ghost" she yelled. Plasmious chuckled "why don't you tell them, after all the worst thing is that they won't accept you" he whispered. Danny clenched his fists._

"isn't my life hard enough that my parents hate me" he murmured. Maddie shook her head in shock 'we don't hate him' she thought. Danny seemed to calm down a little and let out a sleepy chuckle

_He shot an ecto blast at Plasmious, who vanished. He turned to his parents and then looked down and realized he was human, yet his parents hugged him._

"see, Phantom is good, and so am I" he muttered. Maddie walked into her sons room.

"_Why didn't you tell us" Jack asked. Danny shrugged._

"I didn't think you would accept a half ghost son" he muttered. Maddie almost tripped in shock 'is this a nightmare, or is there some weird chance he is actually half ghost' she thought in surprise.

_Then everything went black "well you were right" someone whispered. Danny threw up an ecto shield around himself._

"who are you, what do you want" he whispered as he tensed up. Maddie resisted the urge to run over to her son.

_Danny saw his future self suddenly appear in front of him._

"no, I'm not you, your evil get away" he whimpered. Maddie saw him struggling with the sheets again.

_His evil half circled him "who are, a scrawny human with no guts, or a weakling ghost with no name" his evil self asked. Danny felt braver._

"I'm Danny Phantom, and I'm the ghost to stop you" her son muttered bravely. Maddie felt weird, 'why did Danny say he was Phantom, in fact, he's mentioned it a couple times in his sleep' she thought.

_Danny shot a few ecto blasts at his evil self, then right before they hit the image was replaced by his family strapped to a container that was about to explode._

"no" Danny cried in his sleep. Maddie was torn as her son seemed to be in emotional agony. She couldn't take it and she began shaking his shoulder. She started crying when it was having no effect.

_Danny ran as fast as he could but something was holding him. He turned around and saw his evil self holding him back._

"no let me go, I have to save my family" Danny muttered. Maddie shook his shoulder as she noted he seemed to be stuck, his foot had gotten caught in the blankets.

_Danny looked towards his family and saw the pain and love in their eyes. Then he closed his eyes as everything exploded._

Danny shot up like a rocket while letting out a pained scream. Maddie grabbed her son who willingly leaned into the comfort.

Maddie rubbed his back as her son cried onto her shoulder "mom" he whispered.

Maddie calmly rocked back and forth "don't worry, it was just a nightmare" she soothed.

Danny hugged her tighter "no, it was a memory" he whispered.

Maddie looked at him confused "but if it's a memory, but what you said in your sleep, that's impossible!" she cried.

Danny tensed up "what did I say" he asked cautiously.

Maddie looked at him carefully "you said you were Phantom" she whispered.

Danny tensed but after a few moments he sighed.

Maddie curiously watched her son "promise not to tell dad" he asked.

Maddie chuckled at his childish request "of course" she told him.

Suddenly she jumped as two beams of energy moved along Danny's body, revealing Danny Phantom "what you heard me say was real" he whispered.

For a moment Maddie stared at him in shock before she gave him a tight hug "I'm so glad you told me, and you want to know what, somehow I think I've always known deep down" she whispered.

Danny smiled gently at her "thank you mom, for everything" he told her.

Once again they looked at each other, but this time they looked into each others eyes and both had the same thing cross their mind 'life is going to be great from now on'.


End file.
